Field
This disclosure relates to data stored in a data storage system and an improved architecture and method for storing data to and retrieving data from local storage in a high speed super computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
A file system is used to store and organize computer data stored as electronic files. File systems allow files to be found, read, deleted, and otherwise accessed. File systems store files on one or more storage devices. File systems store files on storage media such as hard disk drives and solid-state storage devices. The data may be stored as objects using a distributed data storage system in which data is stored in parallel in multiple locations.
The benefits of parallel file systems disappear when using localized storage. In a super computer, large amounts of data may be produced prior to writing the data to permanent or long term storage. Localized storage for high speed super computers such as exascale is more complex than that of tera and petascale predecessors. The primary issues with localized storage are the need to stage and de-stage intermediary data copies and how these activities impact application jitter in the computing nodes of the super computer. The bandwidth variation between burst capability and long term storage makes the issues challenging.